A New Nindroid
by Guardian Sorcerer Felix
Summary: After Nya chooses Cole, Jay upset runs off to think and calm down little did they know this simple action would cause a down word spiral that could lead to one of there own to be gone forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone out there guess whose back I said if I got my inspiration back I would return and guess who has gotten her inspiration back this has been going around Tumblr and Deviantart even some on fanfiction this is my take on the whole if Nya picked Cole and Jay heartbroken became a Nindroid idea so I gave my own spin on it I will work on this when ever I can and i promise this one won't end up a failure like the rest of them I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Ninjago**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's PoV<strong>

I sat there near the warmth of the campfire, mulling over the day's events tear's pricked at the corner of my eyes when I thought about what had transpired, it had started out like any other day and then Cole and I got into an argument over Nya again and she walked in on us fighting apparently she had had enough because she yelled

"ENOUGH"!

We both turned to her in shock as she continued saying

"This has been going on too long maybe it's about time I chose somebody"

I saw her sigh as she continued

"Jay I love you but you have turned immature how do I know if you can be serious and when I need you to be, how do I know if I'm safe with you"

"I can be I will be a promise"! I exclaimed

"I'm sorry Jay, but you haven't shown me somebody I can trust and believe in to protect me and possibly a future family, I'm sorry Jay I choose Cole" she said her voice barely above a whisper

"What Nya no please don't do this" I cried out begging her to change her mind, tear's pricked at the corner of my eyes

"I'm sorry Jay I really am" she replied to me turning her back to me, and embracing Cole

Tears flooded my eyes as I ran away, I heard her call out my name several times, but I just blocked it out, and continue to run not caring where I ended up

"How could she after all we had been through, how could she have picked that black hearted no good, girl stealing idiot over me"! I had thought

I soon found myself in a forest lost and alone, but remembering what my father had taught me I quickly set up camp, and got a fire going so I wouldn't freeze, I shook myself out of my thoughts when I heard the snap of a branch, I whipped around when I heard cackling I saw Cryptor

"Well well well well looky what I have here a ninja all by his lonesome the overlord will be quite pleased and rather easy pickings too, I'm surprised to see you out here, what ever happened to your lady friend quite fiesty if I remember right" he said while laughing again

"Don't talk about her" I snapped

Cryptor laughed again

"What things not work out with her" he asked while still laughing

"She chose someone over me, but the real question is why am I even telling you this" I replied bitterly

Cryptor chuckled

"I don't know but I do know that if you want to I highly doubt it though so why do I even bother" he replied slightly laughing again

"What is it" I asked intrigued

"You would never want to " Cryptor replied to me hesitation in his voice

"How do I know if I don't want too if I don't even know what it is" I countered

" You got a good point, fine then since your girlfriend ditched you for that other kid I'm thinking you want some revenge, am I right"? Cryptor asked looking at me

I thought about it, how bad she had hurt me and how much I wanted to hurt Cole whom had took her from me, how much I wanted to see him writhe in pain beneath me, and to ask him how does it feel, and to make Nya watch as I kill her love so she knows the pain I am feeling I smiled

" So am I right I'm guessing I am judging by the smile" Cryptor stated

" You are correct to assume that, I want revenge for the pain they've caused me" I replied an edge to my voice

"Then come and join us join the Nindroid army" Cryptor said motioning to the Nindroid's standing around him

My eyes widened at the thought, but then I thought of all the pain that Nya and Cole have caused me

"Alright I'll join, but anytime we come in contact with them I get to deal with the girl and the black haired guy got it"?

"Of course" Cryptor said removing his hood my eyes widened in surprise he looked surprisingly like Zane but his hair was black instead of blond I could see he was smiling

I smiled as I thought of all the pain I was going to cause to those that have hurt me

"Once we get back to the tower I will upgrade you with some new weapons and clothing" Cryptor said while turning around

"Of course" I replied still smiling

"The Overlord will be very pleased that you have joined our cause " Cryptor replied I watch as he pulled his hood back over his head and start walking away

I douse the flames of my campfire, and follow him the other Nindroid's also follow suit, I banish all the thought's of my former family from my mind, and focus on the future the future with my new family

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this please read and review it would be much appreciated <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Chapter 2 as promised enjoy **

**Disclaimer I don't own Ninjago nor will I ever own it**

* * *

><p><strong>Nya's PoV<strong>

As I watched Jay runoff I question myself did I make the right decision

"Of course I did Jay is immature and that proves it right there he was immature and wouldn't be able to support a family and to also protect a future family as well". I thought to myself, as Cole held me close

"Do you think he'll be all right ?" Cole asked me

"Of course he will be all right, maybe this will straighten him out, maybe he will become less immature and learn from his mistakes" I replied

"I just hope this doesn't backfire on us who knows the kind of trouble that Jay could get himself into on his own" Cole answered with a worried tone

**Kai's PoV**

I saw Nya and Cole outside I could only smirk as I saw Cole had his arm's around her waist I walked out there

"So you finally chose hmm little sis " I implied I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them jump apart

"Ummm yeah" she replied sounding a bit nervous

"Relax Sis I am not the overprotective brother I used to be" I said smirking

She smiled at my words

"But if you dare break her heart I will break you ya hear me" I said looking straight into Coles eye's

"I won't I promise" Cole replied shakily

"Good now where's Jay I bet he's not taking this well" I asked looking around

"Don't know he ran off after I made my choice" my sister responded shrugging

I sighed

"I hope he's alright knowing Jay he has gotten lost somewhere" I said shaking my head

"Knowing him I bet he's alright" I heard my sister say I watched as she leaned into Coles arm's

I smirked

"I hope your right " I replied walking back inside

I sighed again

"Please be alright Jay please" I thought walking to my room

**Jay's PoV**

I looked up at my new home Borg towers as I was led inside

"Why is that accursed ninja here" I heard the Overlords raspy voice sound over the intercom system

"Because my team has turned their backs against me mainly one that I want to destroy!" I replied pissed off

"And what is it that they did to piss you off so badly" he asked me seemingly amused

"Let's just say he's taken something very important for me " I replied to him getting very angry

I heard the Overlord cackle seemingly in delight as he said

"General Cryptor make sure our new recruit gets fitted properly"

"Yes Master" General Cryptor replied coming behind me

"What are you doing" I questioned

I saw Cryptor smirk as a cloth was placed on my mouth I instantly felt sleepy

"You'll see once you wake up" he replied, I heard his cackles as I fell into darkness

* * *

><p><strong>And BAM another chapter done I hope you guys enjoyed I hope you read and review reviews make me happy and will me to stay awake till 12 in the morning lol <strong>

**P.S IMPORTANT I must apologize if I do not update regularly I recently found out my heart is borderline misfiring its not misfiring but they are keeping an eye on it I should be technically asleep because late nights normally means I sleep till 3 in the afternoon even if I go to sleep at 8 I never get enough sleep and this is due to my heart so that is why I might not update regularly just figured let you know again read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have been ill as of late and on top of that school has been a pain in the arse so I am very sorry and I know I sound like a European I have been reading in speaking it a lot and typing lot like it I don't know why probably because I've been reading lot of those books so anyways onto the story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ninjago a certain Character would still be alive **

* * *

><p>Jay eyes slowly fluttered open he notices that through his other eye he saw statistics like the primary targets which had pictures of his former family he grit his teeth when saw a picture of Nya flash real quickly before disappearing, he turned his head when he heard of soft flutter of fabric in soft laughter.<p>

"So the new recruit awakens" Cryptor said while chuckling

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Jay growled glaring at the Nindroid

"Take a look for yourself" Cryptor replied motioning towards a large stand up mirror

Jay sat up, swung his legs around and then pushed up off the bed and walked over when he saw his reflection, he couldn't help but gasp, he was in the usual Nindroid outfit his fiery orange hair sticking out from the headpiece he smiled and turned to Cryptor

"I see you like the improvements we've done"

"Of course I do makes it all the easier to harm those who have harmed to me to teach them a lesson" Jay replied gritting his teeth and clenching his gloved hand into a fist at the painful memory of his ex girlfriend

" Of course, of course in due time you will get your revenge but first, we will need to test your skills and abilities maybe even push you to your limits both mentally and physically, we will not have any weaknesses in our force you will find that you are now Lieutenant Jay of the Nindroid army second command if I were to fall you would take over the army as general but of course you already know that I sensed you are scanning me even if you don't mean too" Cryptor answered while waving his hand smirking

Jay quickly checked and saw he was accidentally scanning the historical records of the past few hour's he saw Cryptor smile knowingly

"I know the logic and parameters of this army, I wouldn't have joined if I didn't know ,but enough talk about that, I know you would be very interested if I were to share some secrets and weaknesses of my former team " Jay said an evil grin on his face

" I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to like you Lieutenant Jay " Cryptor replied smiling

" And I the same sir" Jay answered back standing straight and saluting

**At the Monestary **

Everyone had gathered in the main training area on Nya's request

"Has Jay returned yet?" Kai asked turning to face his sister

"No that's what worries me Jay has been gone for 2 day's and he has yet to return " Nya replied concern shone bright in her chocolate colored eyes

"Do you think that something has happened to him" Zane asked her

"Yes I think something has happened Jay would never stay away this long I fear the Nindroid's may have captured him and taken him to the Overlord " Nya answered

They all turned their heads when Pixal ran in worry on her face

"Pixal what is wrong " Zane asked walking quickly over to the distressed android

"An alert has just came up in since I am still connected to the city an alert came in " Pixal replied

"What is wrong?" Cole asked now very worried

"It is Jay he-he " Pixal stuttered

"Calm down Pixal and tell us what has happened to Jay"Zane said rubbing her back

" I apologize my chip must be acting up,but Jay he was not captured by them he willing joined them " Pixal answered

"WHAT!" All of them yelled

"That can't be right he would never join them" Kai shrieked

"But it is " Pixal replied she produced a holographic image

They all gasped as a clear image appeared

"This can't be true it can't" Cole cried out

"It is though brother,the truth is right in front of us " Zane replied

"He now is Lieutenant Jay of the Nindroid army " Pixal said

"I can't believe he would betray us,how could he after all we have been through?" Kai asked to no one

"It's-It's all my fault" Nya said a tear fell from her eye

"Nya no it's not he-he chose his side with hatred clouded him it's not your fault" Cole quickly said and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her he held her as she cried

They all stood there still reeling from the shock

"Wh-why would he do this ?" Kai thought to himself

"Brothers the falcon has returned with news Lloyd and his father are safe they are go to go to Hiroshi's Labyrinth" Zane said

Kai sighed

"You better warn them about Jay's betrayal" Kai sadly said

"I will go and do that now " Zane answered

He then turned around and walked out

"First Sensei Wu now Jay who's next who" Kai suddenly yelled clenching his hand into a fist

"Kai calm down " Cole began to say, but was interrupted by Kai

" Calm down CALM DOWN Jay has just betrayed us and your telling me to calm down " Kai shrieked at him

"We will stop him and make him see sense that he is on the wrong path " Cole answered

"I just I just can't believe he would turn on us after all we have been through" Kai replied clenching his fists again

"I know Brother I know " Cole said sighing

* * *

><p><strong>BAM almost 1k word chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope I can update soon and please read and review<strong>


End file.
